ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Cherubim
is an intergalactic kaiju, known for its ferocity. Several members were brought to earth, possibly led by Bogal. Other members appeared on miscellaneous planets. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 44 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Origin: Space History Ultraman Mebius Generation I Sent by Bogal, Cherubim landed in Tokyo and attacked relentlessly. Wishing to see their new Maquette Monster in action, Miclas was sent by GUYS to fight the alien monster. However, Miclas was too scared to fight and Cherubim beat him up and the down the city until Miclas returned to its capsule. Cherubim left shortly after and fled into the sea to lay an egg. After Cherubim returned, GUYS sent Miclas again to fight Cherubim. This time Miclas gains enough courage to fight back against Cherubim, but in the end it was Ultraman Mebius who destroyed Cherubim, slicing the monster in half. Generation II the egg that the first Cherubim laid in the sea hatches to create a new Cherubim. After listening to radio waves originally created by GUYS HQ to control Manquette Monsters, Cherubim surfaced attacking Ultraman Mebius and taking control of another monster who was attacking the test site: Arstron. The two overpowered Mebius easily, all the while Cherubim "boasting" to Astron about his strength and "directing" Astron how to fight. Once GUYS learned that Cherubim was controlling the waves from the test device to control Astron. GUYS had no choice to destroy it, causing Astron to forget what it was doing now no longer under the control of Cherubim. Frustrated without his control over the monster, Cherubim attacked Astron and the two monsters fought. In the end, Ultraman Mebius destroys them both with the Medium Blade. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Armored Darkness This Monster reappeared in the short sequel to Ultraman Mebius. Some time after Ultraman Mebius left Earth, several monsters began reappearing and causing havoc. Cherubim was one of these monsters, (along with Salamandora, Robergu, and Mukadender.) Miclas was sent to deal with Cherubim. It is unknown what the outcome was as it is never seen in the special, but it is assumed Cherubim was destroyed by Miclas. Trivia *Cherubim was designed by Ichiro Itano, the man who designed Baragon in the film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. *Cherubim was briefly seen in the movie, Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers as the monster that terrorized the young boy who use to love Ultraman. It's possible that Cherubim was the original one. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This Monster reappeared in episode 8 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. One day, near a lake, Cherubim and Astron fought. Cherubim attacks by swooping his club-tipped tail, but Astron grabs the tail. Astron pulled Cherubim back for his next attack. Astron gave an agile headbutt, but Cherubim proved too handy with that spiky-club. Cherubim rose up his "ears", shot a couple of fireballs and downed Astron. As Cherubim went over to check if his enemy was dead, Astron wasn't moving. As Cherubim was roaring in victory, Astron got back up and tore off Cherubim's "ears" and used his magma beam to obliterate Cherubim into smithereens. Astron roared in triumphant but his victory was short-lived and now he has Eleking to deal with. Trivia *The Cherubim Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Cherubim's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Cherubim is seen battling Banpira, even though neither monster fought nor met each other in the series. *The fight was seen as an act of revenge; Astron incidentally kills Cherubim, whereas in Ultraman Mebius, Cherubim was superior to Earthtron, the subordinate. *His battle against Astron was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Cherubim returned in episode 10 the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Cherubim was owned by an Alien Guts to battle Rei (after Guts's Gomess was destroyed by Rei's Gomora.) Rei chose Miclas to test him out, but Miclas was confused and scared, being attacked by Cherubim continuously. After some words of encouragement from Rei. Miclas fought back, tying up Cherubim with his own tail. Miclas quickly pummeled Cherubim into submission and finished off the monster by charging into Cherubim. Cherubim then accidentally fell back on his master. It is unknown if either Guts or Cherubim survived, but neither were seen again afterwards and were eventually killed when Planet Hammer was destroyed by Alien Reiblood. Trivia *The Cherubim Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Cherubim's appearance in the series. *The battle in this series between Miclas and Cherubim was a homage to their battle in Ultraman Mebius. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Cherubim reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Mukadender, Frogos, Gromite, Angross, Alien Valkie, Jashrin, Lunatyx, Roberuga Jr, and Birdon to take on Ultraman Mebius. He was killed by Ultraman Zero's Emerium Slash when he arrived along with Roberuga and Ho. Trivia *The Cherubim Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Cherubim's appearance in the series. *In the prequel to the above film, (Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth) Cherubim makes a brief cameo, floating in the Monster Graveyard. Powers and Weapons *Fire Balls: Cherubim can emit and then launch numerous, moderately powerful, missile-strength fire balls of fire that are fired from his mouth that can also be fired in rapid succession. *Long Spiked Mace Tail: Cherubim’s long tail is tipped with a gigantic, lethal, hard, spiked-covered mace end surrounded in numerous spikes that it can use to bash opponents, allowing for both constriction and battery. He can use this tail with great skill, hovering in the air and spinning at very fast speeds, making the tail a mere blur. *Levitation Whirlwind Spin: When needed, Cherubim can levitate, as well as spin while levitating, into the air and spin around at rapid speeds. This is effective if his foe has a hold of his tail and is often used to get an opponent off of his tail, or any other parts of his body they may be clinging to. *Ears: Cherubim can use the flaps over its ears to synchronize with sonic waves, allowing him to control other kaiju, such as Arstron. *Flight: Cherubim can fly through the air at moderate speeds. He can also fly in the vacuum of space. Gallery Cherubim boom.png Cherubim boom I.png Kelbeam 3.jpg Kelbeam.png Kelbeam.jpg Cherubim pic.png Cherubim and Arstron pic.png hqdefault (10).jpg|Mebius slicing Cherubim in half Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Belial's Army Category:Beryudora's Left Arm